<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember That Night? by secretly_a_spacaecadet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794980">Remember That Night?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_spacaecadet/pseuds/secretly_a_spacaecadet'>secretly_a_spacaecadet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on a song, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Couple fighting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski Need to Use Their Words, Derek Hale Blames Himself, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Pushes Stiles Stilinski Away, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Scared of Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek is Derek, Derek is an idiot, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Emotions, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fights, Forgiveness, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heartbroken Stiles Stilinski, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Memories, Mentioned Lydia, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, No Beta, Overprotective, Overprotective Derek, Overprotective Derek Hale, Overprotective Sheriff Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Possessive Derek Hale, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Scott, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protectiveness, Rain, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Sad, Scared Derek, Scared Derek Hale, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Second Chances, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Self-Esteem Issues, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, They are trying, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Scott, Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), barely edited, based on a sara kays song, but is bad at showing love, could be red as post nogitsune, derek hale hates himself, derek hale is selfish, derek struggles with control, emotions are hard, ending left up for interpretation, i guess, most likely set after the nogitsune, no beta we die like men, no set time, or - Freeform, relationship, relationship drama, relationships are hard, remember that night?, remember that night? by Sara Kays, rocky relationship, scott is only there a minute, song: Remember that Night? by Sara Keys, sterek kiss, stiles age is unclear, stiles has no self-preservation, stiles is sad, stiles stilinski is selfish, stiles stilinski isn't afraid of derek hale, the time line is fluid, they're both idiots, they're practically kids, whichever makes you feel better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_spacaecadet/pseuds/secretly_a_spacaecadet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song fic to the song "Remember that Night" by "Sara Kays"<br/>~~~~<br/>Ship: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski (Sterek)<br/>Fandom: Teen Wolf<br/>Characters: Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale<br/>Warnings: Fighting, Relationship issues, Stiles feels abandoned<br/>Word Count: 4054<br/>Written: 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember That Night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you seen any mistakes lemme know! I am more then willing to fix them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>The Day After You Said, “Goodbye”<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>All I did was Lay In bed and cry<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>But after one month, I started to move on</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving, I’m not safe to be around you. I love you, Stiles,” Derek had said. Stiles didn’t know what that meant but he knew Derek was leaving for him, because of him. He should’ve known it was too good to be true. They were always on borrowed time.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to forget someone who was such an important part of your life for two or so years was hard. Stiles knew he would be fine but letting himself get over the man that he had tragically fallen in love with was the hardest thing he’d ever done. Stiles didn’t even know why he left, all he ever got from the man was half truths.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles should have never let himself get attached, he knew that he could never mean anything to the wolf. He would always be left alone in the end, men like Derek would always play with him and his heart. He would get used to it one day but today wouldn’t be it. </p><p> </p><p>Scott didn’t understand why Stiles shut himself off from everyone, even him but respected Stiles. For days after Derek left he wouldn’t leave his room, too much of a broken man to deal with anyone and preferring to wallow in self pity all on his own. He didn’t want anyone to see him cry his weight at least three times because this was devastating. All of him hurt and it just got worse the more he thought about it. </p><p> </p><p>After a few weeks getting back into the swing of things he started to feel normal, although not seeing and being around Derek still felt like he was missing a limb. But Scott was thankful to have him around, it was starting to be like he had his old friend back. He knew better than to press his human friend for more but one day he might be ready to talk about why his emotions went down hill right at the same time that Derek Hale left. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And after two, I felt alright </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>About a month after he finally confided in Scott. He knew it would be better if he just talked to him, he was a good friend when it came to him pining after Allison but this was different… Derek left because of him, for him. Derek would probably never come back and he had to talk to Scott and tell him. </p><p> </p><p>With a shaky breath he sat down at the kitchen table in the McCall house, he had so many good memories at this table. This house, this table was one of the few places that were untainted by the ghost of Derek Hale. There wasn’t all that many places Stiles was safe from the wolf, his wolf </p><p> </p><p>Scott looked over at Stiles almost expectantly. “Whenever you’re ready Stiles, you don’t have to do it now.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I just, this is for me,” Stiles spoke through gritted teeth. Taking another deep breath to steady him. “Scott… is it wrong of me to have fallen for him?” </p><p> </p><p>“For Derek?” Scott asked, confused. He waited for a response, he was only given a head nod to confirm his suspicions. “No, you’re not. When did you?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was a while before he left. I thought we were becoming something more than people who hated each other.” Stiles worried at his bottom lip, picking at the skin he drew blood. “Scott, we kissed and shot. I thought he loved me, I loved him. He saw me the night before he left because I deserved to know why he was leaving.” </p><p> </p><p>“And why did he say he was leaving?” </p><p> </p><p>“He said that I would never be safe as long as he was around. Leaving would keep me safe.” Stiles wiped his tears away, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be seen but he didn’t want to cry more tears over the alpha who had abandoned him. </p><p> </p><p>Scott thought for a moment. “Stiles, maybe he thought that was the best for you, to cut ties? I don’t know I’m not as good at this as you or Lydia.” Scott mused slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Scott, he left me. He abandoned me, all his friends because of me. I don’t know if I’m pissed or heartbroken or both. I doubt he’s coming back so I'm not going to wait for him.” </p><p> </p><p>Scott nodded, he felt like a bad friend because he didn’t know how to help him but all Stiles really needed was a shoulder to cry on and Scott could be that. Stiles needed his friend and that was just what he was going to be. Scott was his best friend and Derek’s Beta second so no matter what his loyalties would always lay with Stiles, no matter what. Scott knows that lately that it probably hasn’t been clear where his loyalties laid and he hasn’t been the best of friends but he would be sure that Stiles had him now.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Then three months in, you were off my mind<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>And month four and five, I was living my life</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Two months in, he was fine. Stiles never thought about Derek, he refused. Every now and then he thought he would catch a glimpse of him or a whiff of his smell. He’d thrown anything that he had of him in a couple of drawers that he never opened in the back of his closet. </p><p> </p><p>He was almost back to normal at the three month mark. The believed sightings of Derek were extremely rare. He could forget about him. And months four and five he was normal. Stiles was finally his own person again. He no longer needed to fake being himself. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>I was better and didn't have to try<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Not to think of you, until you reached out and said<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>"Remember that night?"</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly Derek Hale walked back into his life. He didn’t have to try to throw him off, the second Stiles saw him again, he was head over heels. </p><p> </p><p>With a slight smile and pleading puppy dog eyes he stared at Stile. It was almost like he wanted him to remember who they were to each other before he left. Jokes on him, Stiles wasn’t easy, he wasn’t going to let him back in that easy. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>The day after you had reached out<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>I was broken for the second time around<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>I prayed on the third day that I would be okay<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>That I'd forget you were ever mine<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Oh, I don't think you realize<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>How long I had to fight to be living my life<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>To get better and never have to try<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Not to think of you, until you reached out and said<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>"Remember that night?"</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Stiles shut himself off, he avoided Derek the most. It hurt so much for him to just show back up and bring back what he thought they had. Derek left him, he should hate him and not feel the desire to run right back to him. Stiles would hold back from him, he wouldn’t go back easily. </p><p> </p><p>It was harder the second time. Stiles wasn’t a religious man in any form or the word but he still prayed and begged and pleaded. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he was still his. He had fought so hard to get to where he was, to being okay as being just him without his wolf. Stiles hated that it was so easy to fuck him over again. </p><p> </p><p>Then Derek had to make matters worse. “Remember that night.” He was pleading for Stiles to look at him again, to talk to him but Stiles didn’t know how. Derek pleaded with the man behind the stoic face, the one that was ignoring him and his every move. “<em> Remember that night </em>,” he repeated again, it was more him wanting to be looked at and talked about then about the memory itself. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles growled, it was in frustration. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to remember it. Derek didn’t deserve it, he abandoned Stiles when he needed him the most.</p><p> </p><p>“It meant nothing!” Stiles screamed, lies spewing from his mouth but he felt like he meant it. If it meant something why did Derek leave him? “I meant nothing!” Stiles wasn’t afraid of the wolf and he wasn’t afraid of the man behind it either because he loved both of them so much that it hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“Stiles…” Derek started immediately being cut off by an irate Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek, it meant nothing. You still left. You left me!” Stiles threw his hands up violently. “You threw the words <em> I love you </em> at me and then left me like I was fucking nothing Derek. You can’t just play with someone’s emotions like that. It was pathetic, if you didn’t mean the words you could’ve stayed… I would’ve understood.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to keep you safe! I was in no place for what was happening between us. I- I didn’t trust myself around you. I had to leave for your safety.” Derek paused. “I had to leave because I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You were important to me Derek and you left and it broke me.” Stiles was still seething, his normal sweet and soothing scent smells bitter with the strong emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Stiles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Derek, you can’t just come back and expect everything to be okay between the two of us. You abandoned me, you said you loved me and promised you’d stay and you left me. You came back suddenly. I’m not the same naïve kid that you left behind Derek and I can’t be him again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry that I felt that was the only way. But know if you want me to leave and never see you again I will. It would kill me because you’re my mate but I would do it for you if it’s what you need.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Derek.” Stiles mused slightly. “I just, I don’t know anymore. Fuck, I was just getting to the point that I <em> was </em> okay.” Stiles laughed slightly, more in annoyance then because he found any of this amusing because underneath it all he was still seething. “Derek Hale, you know you have terrible timing?” He worried at his bottom lip, ignoring the metallic taste of blood that assaulted his tongue as he picked a scab. “The first time we met was <em> baaad </em>too, you know that? Scott was first bitten and I got you arrested.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never realized that,” Derek said in awe of Stiles and his brain.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, they were unsure how to go about this. It was clear to Derek that they weren’t just going to jump back into what they were before and that Stiles was in control of how this would progress… that is if it progressed. Derek should have never left, leaving was too much he had known the type of person Stiles was and he didn’t think about how he would react to being left behind. Derek had expected a  human who was dragged into the supernatural world at sixteen years to know and understand what a mate was. He thought Stiles would understand that he wasn’t leaving Beacon Hills and <em> him </em>forever, he would always come back for him. He never intended for it to blow up in his face like this but it did  because it was Stiles… his Stiles, his mate. Derek should have been a better mate before now but he couldn’t control himself around Stiles and that meant he couldn’t keep the human safe. He didn’t know how to explain that to him but maybe one day they would be okay. Derek could hope.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles whimpered out a promise, “I’ll give you a second chance.” Derek would make sure that he would never regret that, not a single day that they both were alive. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>We went for a drive, 2:30 in the morning<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>I kissed you, it was pouring<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>We held each other tight<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Before the night was over<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>You looked over your shoulder<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Oh, I was doing fine<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>You said, "Remember that night?<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Remember that night?"<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Oh</em> </b> , <b> <em> I was doing fine<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>You said, "Remember that night?<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Remember that night?"</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Flashback to the Beginning of them</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Derek had snuck into his room again, it was early morning and Stiles had just woken from a nightmare, it wasn’t one that he wanted to talk about because that would mean he had to unpack what had happened and he wasn’t doing that. Stiles was a professional at sweeping whatever issues he was having under the rug and allowed himself to forget them, even if it was for just a few blissful moments. His dad had taken the night shift and those were always the hardest for him to deal with, his dreams seemed to get worse when he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>This night he had woken up screaming, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer. This wasn’t the first time he had woken up screaming with someone holding him close, but it was one of the few times it didn’t make him scream and struggle harder. He relaxed into the hold, leaning against his chest trying to steady his breathing and heartbeat. Stiles wasn’t getting back to sleep but there was no getting out of the wolf’s grip until he was calmed. </p><p> </p><p>Derek always seemed to know when he was having a bad dream and often he would find the wolf holding him close. Stiles didn’t know if his father knew and if he did he kept it tight lipped, his father probably figured any sense of normalcy was out the window a long time ago besides they weren’t doing anything other then seeking comfort from each other. Stiles had started leaving his window unlocked and when he wasn’t feeling too cold he would leave it open to make Derek’s life easier. </p><p> </p><p>Once Stiles had calmed enough that Derek felt that it was safe to let him go, he did. He was reluctant about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Sourwolf,” Stiles teased slightly, turning to poke at his nose causing the wolf to scrunch his nose up and pull away. </p><p> </p><p>“You were thrashing so bad I thought that you were gonna hurt yourself. Is your throat okay?” Derek was concerned, his wolf was worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my throat’s fine. Thank you for making sure I didn’t hurt myself.” Stiles stood up and pulled on his red zip up hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going Stiles?” After knowing the boy for so long he knew that he could be unpredictable, rash, and react without thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know? For a drive I guess. Need out of my room, out of my house.” Stiles grunted. “Coming with Sourwolf? Or are you gonna stay here in my bed and keep it warm for when I get back?” Stiles teased, knowing just what buttons he was pushing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, but I’m driving and we are taking my car.” Derek stood up and followed after him as the boy made his way expertly down the stairs in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way Der.” Stiles smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. “Lead the way.” He leaned against the doorframe. He couldn’t help but laugh at the shock that came across the werewolf’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“It was that easy?” Derek said in disbelief. Stiles normally fought to drive his old jeep wherever the two of them went on drives and usually Derek let the human win because he couldn’t tell Stiles no. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I just woke up and I just want to watch out the window.” Stiles shrugged. “But I did like that I can surprise you. you .” Stiles laughed again and Derek loved that sound. “You know I am going to lord that over you as long as I can.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Derek nodded heading to the car and started it up as Stiles followed after him. </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t long into the ride before Stiles started talking again, the silence too heavy for his brain to handle. He told Derek about his mom, about how it was before she died, and how he was scared to lose his dad as well. He also told Derek about sometimes he wanted to just run away and never be seen again. There wasn’t a set topic, he was just going through subjects fast as he more or less held a conversation with himself with Derek occasionally butting in with a word or two and a grunt. It was nice, this felt normal… in this moment Stiles felt like he was loved and he didn’t know why so like everything else he pushed down what he was feeling in hopes that he would forget it. </p><p> </p><p>Derek watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye, his father was sure to kill him for driving around at two - thirty in the morning but he would do whatever it took to keep Stiles, his mate as his wolf called him, happy and safe and right now being the one to drive the half awake boy around in the early morning he would do it. The rain that Derek had smelled in the air finally started to fall. Stiles was both soothed and elated to hear and see the rain. </p><p> </p><p>“Der?” Stiles asked, jumping up and down in the passenger seat. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Derek rolled his eyes, trying not to look at Stiles because he knew whatever the boy was planning he would give into because he looked so happy… happier then he had in a long while and Derek wasn’t going to make that smile disappear off his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we dance in the rain?” He had such an innocent look on his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at Derek. </p><p> </p><p>“You could catch a cold?” Derek said lacking conviction, he really just wanted to see him happy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so? I can survive a cold.” Stiles shrugged.  </p><p> </p><p>Derek headed to the loft. “Yeah, we can dance in the rain but only if we’re close to my place so that you get too cold you can go straight in to get a change of clothes.” Derek had a serious tone, there was no way to change his mind on this. </p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Stiles shrugged letting Derek have his second win of the night -not that either of them were keeping score- because he was still getting the grumpy wolf to let loose and have some fun. </p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled slightly. “You’re a menace Stiles,” the teasing tone was suiting. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and you’re not grumpy right now. Letting me have some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to be grumpy?” </p><p> </p><p>“No Der! I want you to be real with me.” </p><p> </p><p>The silence crept back into the car, both boys not sure what to say after that. Derek knew that he was always guarded around everyone and most of all Stiles. Stiles always tried so hard to break down the wolf’s protective barrier so he had to reinforce them more each and every time that Stiles chipped silently away at the walls he had built up after the loss of his family… maybe if he just let Stiles inside things would be okay. But change scared him because it could be deadly.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after they started sitting in silence they arrived at the loft. Stiles bounced out the second Derek had slowed enough that he wouldn’t get seriously hurt. Which, Derek both expected it and worried about Stiles. Stiles just laughed and ran over to the drivers door and pulled Derek out the second the car had parked. Derek always wanted to see this side of Stiles, the side of him that didn’t look devastated every time that something happened, the side that didn’t have to be an adult and save Beacon Hills every time that they turned around. Stiles was still a kid, he should have been having fun going to parties and drinking a little too much friends, he should’ve been able to have girlfriends and boyfriends if he wanted to -even though the thought of anyone getting that close to him made Derek’s wolf upset. From the time this boy was sixteen he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and that was bound to screw someone up. They couldn’t save them all but the guilt of not being able to and losing the ones that mattered was sure to take its toll on a person and you could tell on both Derek and Stiles but in different ways. Stiles still had some of his innocence and Derek did not. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles laughed as he spun in the rain and pulled a happy to oblige Derek around by the arm. After a while Derek was living in the moment, he pulled Stiles around at the same time. Both of them laughing and enjoying themselves until Stiles started to shiver, he tried to hide it from Derek but the werewolf noticed right away and his wolf was upset that his mate was cold. Dragging Stiles to his building. </p><p> </p><p>Once under the owning without a thought Derek pushed him against the wall and kissed, Derek kissed him like his life depended on it. Shocked at first Stiles didn’t kiss back, fearing that he had messed up he pulled away and Stiles pulled him back. Stiles had no qualms about jumping into his wolf’s arms and wrapping his legs around his waist. Laughing into the kiss Derek brought them inside, not breaking the kiss. Stiles was the most important thing right then. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles was the first to pull away, needing air before he passed out. Derek sat him down. “Let me grab you a change of clothes, then we can cuddle.” Derek had a smug grin as he looked over his shoulders while heading to his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>He came back with a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt before pushing him towards the bathroom before heading to his room to change himself. Derek’s clothes hung off Stiles awkwardly but they also made him feel warm, happy, and loved because Derek let him wear them. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments they met in the living room. Derek’s wolf was pleased to see Stiles in his clothes. Stiles handed him his wet clothes as if asking him to dry them and Derek did it without saying anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Der?” Stiles asked reluctantly, he didn’t want to break the silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Stiles?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I stay here? I don’t want to go home right now.” Stiles was nervous. </p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded. “Yeah, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>Derek was certain that this time Sheriff Stilinski was going to kill him or at the very least arrest him for kidnapping his son or something but if Stiles was happy that was all that mattered to him. Stiles was his number one priority and had been for a long time. They would talk about what they were later but for right now they were the same as theory always had been… flirting with the truth and reality of what they meant to each other because it was easier to just ignore.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>You said, “Remember that night?<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Remember that night?”</em> </b> <b></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b><span class="u">Current</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Stiles found himself falling back in love with Derek Hale. Derek never had to try, he was kissing himself by thinking that he could ever forget what they meant to each other. Derek was so ingrained in Stiles that he could never get rid of it. Derek was as part of him as any other part of him and he hated that… had for a long time but there was just no way to ignore it, to forget it. Derek was important to him as an arm or a leg was. </p><p> </p><p>But did Derek feel the same? Stiles would never know because he was unreadable but he could hope. Stiles would only give him a second chance to get it right because if he screwed up this time he didn’t know if he could handle a third or fourth chance. Stiles loves Derek but he wanted to be loved back in a way that is undeniable. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Do you remember?<br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em>Remember?</em> </b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first work for Teen Wolf and Sterek.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>